


Things That We Drink To

by Winteress_Soldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Songfic, Things That We Drink To - Morgan Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteress_Soldier/pseuds/Winteress_Soldier
Summary: How i think Clint would feel after finally getting a second to breathe and process the death of his best friend. Natasha's didn't get nearly enough attention so this is my way of fixing that.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1
Collections: MCU Sad Songfics





	Things That We Drink To

_Gonna raise up a tall glass_  
_Tonight as we look back_  
_Back on all the life that we lived through_  
_Yeah, the things that we drink to_

He sits in the old tavern, the place that holds many memories of his whole life so far. He's been here a million time before but usually there's a fiery red head next to him. He remembers the first time he walked through the chipped, rickety door just an hour after returning from Budapest ready to just sit back and relax. It was the first time him and Natasha had a calm, proper conversation without try to kill each other or make a plan to escape. He got a beer and just rambled watching as her tense posture slowly relaxed he sighs as he reminiscences how he misses those days

_Roads that we choose, friends that we make_  
_Turns that we miss and the hearts that we break_  
_The words that we say and the ones that we don't_  
_Lines that we cross and the ones that we won't_

Getting her used to S.H.I.E.L.D was hard, he made often visits to the med-bay getting quite the collection of stab wounds but he never blamed her and to this day still would never dream of blaming her. There'd be things he'd talk about and other things he wished he'd have said one word could've changed where they are now, he knew how far he could go with her what level of trust he'd gradually built with her. They lived and they learnt, they lost and they gained just another day in there lives. He's so glad that he disobeyed orders in Budapest, maybe that one choice played a roll in the fate of something they didn't even know would happen. Maybe there destiny was always chosen and always led to him sitting in the old bar by himself, maybe

_Tears that we cried, the dreams that we dreamed_  
_Stars that burnt out and the stars that we reached_  
_The pictures we take, the stories they tell_  
_And the moments we keep for ourselves_

One day she finally broke down let the wall crack and water fall through. They didn't always succeed the other there to pull them back up, not in pity but in encouragement. He pulls out his wallet one side a photo of Laura and his kids and the other a photo of him and Nat after a long they weren't sure they'd make it back from in this very bar the old jute box playing an old country song beers in both there hands smiles on both their faces. Later that night they sat together the tears falling, everything finally catching up a small moment together one he'll never forget

_Gonna raise up a tall glass_  
_Tonight as we look back_  
_Back on all the life that we lived through_  
_Yeah, the things that we drink to_

Before they attempt time travel the night before to be exact, they came back to this bar sat in the booth in the back corner the leather tearing from the seats. They sat and talked about everything how it all got them to where they are what could've been done differently just looking back on life knowing that it full well could be the last time they got to sit together like that just them, like it always was, a team.

_Shed a little light on a memory_  
_Kinda makes me feel like you're with me_  
_I'm still a little lost here without you_  
_The things that we drink to_

Sitting there, looking back, kinda likes she's there with him laughing at there stupid mistakes. Crying over unhealed wounds of the past the pain that lingers, smiling thinking about the day fury made them an official team. How Clint fell off the stage trying to karaoke drunk, liking the way Natasha's face lit up in a genuine smile not the fake one's she put's on. He always liked how she'd let her facade fade around him not afraid to show her real self though that took time,

_The hurt that we heal, the songs that we sing_  
_The hope that we know tomorrow can bring_  
_The battles we fight, the wars that we win_  
_The pain that we've been through_  
_(Things that we drink to)_  
_(Things that we drink to)_

Always believing that tomorrow will be better, sitting there talking about the past. They lost sometimes but won when it counted, when they beat Ultron when Thanos beat them. He laughs bitterly thinking back through everything things they suffered how they helped each other. He can't erase the image of her last moments the look in her eyes

_Gonna raise up a tall glass_  
_Tonight as we look back_  
_Back on all the life that we lived through_  
_Yeah, the things that we drink to_

They laughed, they cried, looking back on everything they've done regrets and treasures. Secrets that will forever remain between just them. When the world changed, they stuck together adjusting to the new reality together helping each other not leaving a soldier behind. Thinking back to when they first met the gun he had pressed to her head finger not even an inch away from the trigger something telling him he'd regret it if he pulled it. There's not a day that goes by that he's not thankful that he didn't pull the trigger

_We can wonder where all the time goes_  
_It won't change a thing though_  
_All I'm trying say is I miss you_  
_Yeah, the things that we drink to_

It seems like yesterday they first met, first talked, shared secrets. Trained together, went on a mission together, became partners. Shared there biggest regrets, if they really are more than what the past made them. They moved on together, grieved together, he can sit and wish that it was back then but nothing will change that all he means is that he misses her.   
"I'm sorry Nat, I wish you could see how it all worked out, we won but, we lost too"

 _"I know we won, we both do" Natasha stands Tony next to her as they look down on the archer and everyone else they gave themselves up to save._  
  
He looks down at the beer in his hands, her favorite, if only she were here with him

_Things that we drank to_


End file.
